


Comfort

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [8]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Alexander/Hephaistion hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere along the trail shortly after Alexander has become king. It's well before Gaugamela. There are sources that say that the reason Alexander tilted his head because he was going blind in one eye. I imagine if that was true, he probably had some humdinger headaches to accompany that.

Hephaistion peeked into Alexander’s tent, hoping to find him awake. Even in the pre-dawn light he could see the gleam of Alexander’s open eyes.

"Do you never sleep?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander shut his eyes for a long moment and reopened them to look at Hephaistion again.

"You have another headache," Hephaistion stated. Alexander nodded minutely.

Hephaistion pulled off the blanket he was wearing as a shawl and slid onto the pallet next to Alexander. Alexander turned onto his side, to stare into Hephaistion’s eyes.

Hephaistion took Alexander’s face in his hands and watched his eyes close as he leaned in for a kiss. He placed his thumbs gently on Alexander’s eyes as he pulled away and shushed Alexander when he felt him resist.

"Keep them closed, Alexander. You know it lessens the ache."

"I want to see you. It is rare I see you so closely these days." Alexander’s voice had a high edge to it, nearly a whine. Hephaistion smiled, proud of Alexander’s control.

"I will be here when you wake."

"I want to see you now," Alexander complained.

Hephaistion let out a short laugh. "A command would have been more impressive than a whine," he chided.

Alexander pulled on Hephaistion’s wrists in anger. Hephaistion had expected this and brought his face in to close to Alexander’s, allowing his breath to float over Alexander’s skin, calming him.

Hephaistion kissed Alexander’s eyelids and tried to pull Alexander’s head to his chest. Alexander ducked his head out of Hephaistion’s embrace and opened his eyes to stare at Hephaistion again.

"Don’t be angry, Hephaistion. I want to look at your pretty face."

Hephaistion couldn’t help smiling. "Here," he said, "close your eyes and see it with your hands."

Hephaistion took Alexander’s fingers and lifted them to his hairline. Alexander closed his eyes and mapped Hephaistion’s face with his hands, dipping his thumbs into the hollows beneath his cheekbones and pressing his fingers over the faint trace of a scar on his forehead. He cupped Hephaistion’s jaw in one hand and smoothed the palm of his other hand down Hephaistion’s nose and over his lips.

Alexander sighed and settled his hands on Hephaistion’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs slowly over the prominent cheekbones.

"We need to get up and moving," Alexander sighed again.

"You need to sleep."

"What will the men think? I can’t have them…"

"Cleitus saw me come in your tent," Hephaistion interrupted. "If anything they will think you are late rising because of that."

"I’m not sure that’s any better."

"It is. It’s better they think my debauchery kept you in bed than a headache. Now sleep."

Alexander mumbled a reply, the comfort of Hephaistion’s warmth keeping him from giving any more argument.

Hephaistion hummed a lullaby until Alexander relaxed into sleep. "Rest well, my sweet."


End file.
